Vitral
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: Eram apenas cacos. Tonks, Lupin e o luto por Sirius.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

**.**

**Vitral**

**.**

Lupin está vazio. Tonks pode ver isso no vácuo profundo que são seus olhos e nas olheiras escuras em volta deles. O luto já dura meses e durante metade desse tempo Tonks esteve esperando que Remus se embebedasse, que procurasse missões potencialmente suicidas, que se rebelasse de alguma forma, até perceber que ele já passara por todas essas fases de agonia quinze anos atrás quando Sirius foi para Azkaban. Tudo o que resta agora é dor e um desespero silencioso.

Remus é o último, o único que sobrou. _De novo_. Tonks odeia Sirius por deixá-lo para trás, ao mesmo tempo em que tem consciência de que essa solidão incurável é sua única chance. Sente-se terrível quando tal pensamento aflora, mas esse egoísmo a lembra que ela também tem sangue Black correndo nas veias, negro, espesso. Tonks deseja ardentemente que seja o bastante, porque Remus amou tanto a Sirius, e no final ele foi todo um Black. Bastardo, filho de puta, egoísta o suficiente para não deixar um corpo e colocar um ponto final naquilo; porque, ohh, em Azkaban Sirius estava meio morto, ou pior do que morto, e tinha conseguido voltar. Lupin espera um novo milagre.

É por isso que quando o lobisomem desaparece Tonks sabe exatamente onde encontrá-lo.

Os corredores do Largo Grimmauld nº 12 estão escuros e quietos. Há algo agourento na poeira que enche o ar, como uma magia antiga e maldita que se avoluma na solidão. Tonks tenta caminhar silenciosamente, mas o piso range de qualquer forma. Encontra Lupin na sala, sentado no sofá, com a face escondida nas mãos. Todo desolação feita de calor, risadas e luas que não existem mais. A dor de Remus tem algo de encantador, tão pura e amarga, e mesmo assim Tonks gostaria de senti-la na língua. Sabe que ele está de luto por Sirius, e por James, e por Lily, mas também por Peter e por si mesmo, por tudo o que eles foram. Tonks deseja abraçá-lo e soprar por seus lábios, fazê-lo engolir as palavras – _você ainda está vivo_!

Lupin é feito de sentidos e instintos e luta há tempo demais para que Tonks faça ilusões de que passou despercebida, mesmo quando ele não dá ostras de notar sua presença. Sente-se terrivelmente consciente de si mesma enquanto Remus a ignora, músculos em tensão, um leve trincar de dentes, o coração batendo descompassado; por sua vez é como se o lobisomem não existisse, parado ali, quieto, respirando tão, tão leve.

- Remus? – chama baixinho, sua voz cortando o ar como uma navalha, mas Remus não se move.

Tonks lança um olhar para a árvore genealógica da família Black pendurada na parede e o nome queimado de Sirius destaca-se como a estrela mais brilhante do céu noturno. Tão apropriado. Pergunta-se por quanto tempo Lupin estivera olhando para aquela tapeçaria antes dela entrar, e então decide que prefere não saber.

Esse era o lugar que Sirius mais odiava no mundo, nada o faria voltar para a _mui antiga e nobre Casa dos Black_. É por isso que Remus está ali. É a esperança que o está matando e naquele lugar ela não existe.

Tonks inspira, sorve a ar como se estivesse tragando coragem, e então se aproxima, ajoelha-se junto a Remus, toca suas mãos. Sente tanta, tanta, dor por Remus. Não sabe como consolá-lo, provavelmente porque não há consolo. É preciso um aperto mais forte, quase desesperado, para que Lupin finalmente baixe as mãos e olhe para ela. Em vez de lágrimas o que Tonks encontra é tristeza, e desespero, e amargura.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – ela diz, um pouco porque acredita mesmo nisso. – Eles ainda vivem em você, você sabe.

Por um instante Lupin apenas a encara, e se não o amasse tanto Tonks se assustaria com o desprezo em sua expressão, e então ele ri, e seu riso é a coisa mais sinistra que já ecoou por aquelas paredes em muito tempo.

- O problema, Tonks, é a parte de mim que morreu com eles. Era a minha melhor parte.

Não há pesar na voz dele, há raiva e angustia e o eco de um monstro. Os olhos de Remus parecem afiados. Tonks sabe que para ela restaram apenas cacos, mas é bonito mesmo assim e ela não pode evitar se apaixonar por esses estilhaços.

* * *

_Obrigada por ler e comentar!_


End file.
